Petit Frère
by Titipo
Summary: S'avouer son amour fraternel, ce n'est pas simple… surtout quand on s'appelle Plectrum.


Voilà un OS (le plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit ! Ouf !) centré sur Plectrum

Un grand MERCI à ma bêta Kalincka qui m'a corrigée et m'a donné son avis ^^

Les personnages du Point Culture, de Minute Papillon et de Salut les Geeks appartiennent respectivement à Linksthesun, Kriss et Mathieu Sommet.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- QUOI ?!

Le hurlement se répercuta sur les murs de la maison.

- Plectrum ! se plaignit Links en se bouchant les oreilles. Gueules pas !

- Je gueule si je veux, connard ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit plus tôt ?!

- Parce que, justement, je savais très bien que tu allais mal le prendre.

Le médiator fixa son créateur, atterré. Mais quel con…

- C'est ça ton excuse ?! Ne rien me dire pour ne pas que je m'énerve et ENSUITE tout me raconter deux heures avant en sachant que ça m'énerverait encore plus ?

- Mais enfin, c'est juste le temps d'une soirée. Si ça te gave à ce point-là, tu n'as qu'à passer dire bonjour et aller te coucher. En plus tu connaîtras tout le monde. Il y aura Kriss, Mathieu et leurs personnalités de Minute Papillon et Salut les Geeks…

- J'EN AI RIEN À F*****, DE TES INVITÉS AUTISTES !

Surpris du bip strident qui venait de remplacer son injure, Plectrum finit par jeter un regard noir à Links qui, lui, fit la grimace.

- Tiens, marmonna-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant, la censure s'est remise en route… Depuis le temps qu'elle refuse de marcher… On peut pas dire qu'elle soit Bip Bip !

Le médiator le regarda, désespéré et un peu largué.

- Le… Le personnage des Loony Toons qui va très vite… La censure a mis du temps à… Non mais c'est parce qu'elle fait « bip », alors…

Il se perdit dans ses explications vaseuses tandis que l'alerte BDM se déclenchait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Brillant, railla Plectrum en quittant la pièce

A peine avait-il quitté le bureau qu'il prit une profonde inspiration pour hurler :

- MAIS JE TE PRÉVIENS, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DESCENDE CE SOIR !

Et il s'y était tenu. Il avait refusé une dernière fois de quitter l'étage lorsqu'Ouki était venu le prévenir en souriant que les invités étaient arrivés. Etrangement, en voyant la boule de chewing-gum rebondir d'une marche à l'autre jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, l'idée de le retenir lui traversa l'esprit.

Après tout, le mioche allait passer sa soirée entouré de psychopathes et de criminels…

Links était décidément un beau crétin.

Mais il ne se plaindrait pas. Pour une fois que l'autre mongolo lui foutait la paix et que le gosse ne chouinait pas. La faim le rappela bien vite à ses envies primaires, mais il refusa de bouger. Il ne se mettrait pas à table avec cette bande d'abrutis… Si tant est que cette bande d'abrutis sache se mettre à table car, au vu des bruits de canettes rebondissant sur le sol et des éclats de voix, ça devait être loin d'être un diner mondain, là-dessous.

Tant pis. Il faudrait bien se nourrir un minimum.

Ignorant son estomac qui grognait, Plectrum se glissa par la fenêtre de l'étage, sa forme pâle et presque fantomatique flottant dans l'air, pour entrer dans celle ouverte de la cuisine. La première chose qui le choqua fut l'odeur. Des nuages de fumées qui ne devaient pas tous être licites s'échappaient de tel ou tel endroit, indiquant que quelqu'un était passé par là. Dans la pièce, il y avait un… un type déguisé en Panda ?!... et un autre qui semblait déjà en avoir bien pris.

Le médiator reconnut vaguement le drogué qui était intervenu lors du Point Culture sur les Podcasts et identifia le deuxième comme du même moule... Oh, et puis zut ! Il s'en foutait de ces mecs ! Il voulait bouffer et, dans l'état dans lequel il était, un bout de pain aurait suffi. Il se faufila donc vers la table auquel le camé était accoudé, concentrant toute son attention sur un bol rempli de gâteaux apéritifs. Il y était presque lorsque, brusquement, le Hippie de SLG poussa le bol dans sa direction, pas choqué de voir un médiator s'être introduit par la fenêtre pour lui prendre quelques biscuits.

Plectrum, qui n'appréciait que peu cette gentillesse gratuite, fit apparaître ses bras pour y fourrer un maximum de nourriture. L'autre lui fit un sourire stupide tout en gardant ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes. Ce type était flippant.

- Peace, gros !

L'assistant de Links aurait volontiers répliqué par une insulte, mais se rendit compte que le Hippie ronflait. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi en moins d'une seconde ? L'autre en kigurumi regardait sa tasse sans se soucier de son camarade qui devait souvent parler tout seul. Affligeant.

Plectrum serait volontiers retourné se cloîtrer à l'étage quand une inquiétude étrange le força à rester sur place. Ouki. Où était Ouki ?

Il fit demi-tour, engouffrant un gâteau salé dans sa bouche avant de laisser discrètement sa tête dépasser du cadrage de la porte menant au salon. Dans la pièce, la quinzaine de personnalités de Minute Papillon ne tenait pas en place, gesticulant en hurlant pour certains leur phrase fétiche. Sur le canapé, les trois youtubeurs discutaient, Kriss rappelant parfois à l'ordre l'un de ses doubles, le plus souvent le Pyromane qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à une plante verte.

Il remarqua enfin son collègue du Point Culture devant la télé aux côté d'une autre personnalité de Mathieu tout aussi limité dont il avait oublié le nom. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé ou violé…

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ouki était un gosse attardé, pleurnichard et ridiculement émotif. Depuis son apparition, il l'agaçait avec sa vision du monde rose guimauve. Alors non, il ne l'aimait pas. C'est pourquoi il abandonna sa place pour rejoindre l'étage. Là, il y dévora son maigre butin et se décida à dormir. Avec un peu de chance, tous ces tarés seraient partis à son réveil et il pourrait de nouveau être le seul à faire chier Links. Comme il se doit.

Mais à peine avait-il fermé l'œil qu'un bruit dans les escaliers le força à se lever. Est-ce que l'un des malades mentaux venait le harceler jusqu'ici ?

- Il est où, le truc que tu voulais me montrer, Patron ?

- Attends, on va d'abord se trouver un coin sombre, gamin ! Mais dis-moi, par où tu pisses ?

Reconnaissant ces voix, Plectrum se leva d'un bond pour se coller à la porte du bureau qu'il avait fermé à double tour. QU'EST-CE QUE FOUTAIT OUKI AVEC LE PATRON ?!

Ce type était le dernier sur Terre avec lequel n'importe qui devait se retrouver seul et le Patron avait entraîné Ouki à l'étage sous le nez de tout le monde ! Connard de Links et sa stupide bienveillance pour les autres ! Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'inviter la personnalité la plus dangereuse de YouTube (à part peut-être le Prof de Philo qui ne vivait heureusement plus chez Kriss) était une bonne idée ?!

Le verrou glissa plusieurs fois entre ses mains devenues moites. Bordel, si le gosse se faisait prendre…

Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à déverrouiller la porte et à se précipiter dans le couloir. La première chose qu'il constata était que le Patron était habillé, la deuxième que Ouki tremblait de peur contre un mur. Se sentant étonnement concerné, Plectrum se glissa entre eux, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la voix gémissante de son acolyte qui semblait plus qu'heureux de le voir.

Le Patron le fixait, l'air amusé, usant de la cigarette qui lui pendait aux lèvres pour montrer toutes ses dents tel un requin. S'il croyait qu'il avait peur de lui !

- Alors la crevette, tu viens te joindre à nous ? grinça le criminel en glissant une main dans son costard.

Un flingue. Ce type avait un putain de flingue qu'il exhibait maintenant sans aucune crainte de représailles et lui était seulement armé de sa fierté.

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas le droit devant Ouki qui, en voyant le revolver, avait poussé un cri strident et plusieurs sanglots. Le médiator avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Il n'y avait donc personne, dans cette satanée bicoque ?! Parce que crever alors qu'une vingtaine d'individus aurait pu les aider un étage plus bas… Quelle mort à la con !

A moins que le criminel n'ait d'autres plans en tête, ce qui n'était franchement pas plus enviable.

Plectrum resta stoïque, faisant tout son possible pour cacher son malaise. Il lui fallait un miracle. N'importe quel miracle. Maintenant !

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ !

Le Patron sursauta puis jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est quoi, ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Un léger silence sembla lui faire croire qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il pointa donc son arme sur Plectrum qui commençait à se raidir.

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ ! QUI S'EST BADIGEONNÉ D'ESSENCE !

Deuxième fois que le cri retentissait. Quelqu'un montait encore l'escalier. Peut-être que finalement, ils n'allaient pas mourir…

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ ! QUI S'EST BADIGEONNÉ D'ESSENCE ! ET QUI CRAQUE UNE ALUMETTE !

…Ou peut-être que si.

Une silhouette en feu surgit, faisant fuir le Patron dont le premier réflexe fut de sauter par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Plectrum, qui savait bien que lui et Ouki ne courraient aucun risque à s'enfuir de ce côté aussi, hésita à suivre le criminel lorsqu'un bruit de cascade interrompit son plan d'évasion. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ENCORE ?!

- Ça va, man ?

L'une des personnalités de Kriss s'était faufilée derrière le Gâteau de Riz, un seau d'eau à la main. Le médiator la détailla du regard, méfiant. Un bob, un joint, des cheveux sales… Génial ! Encore un drogué !

Ouki, retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits face au traumatisme de sa rencontre avec le Patron, partit s'enfermer dans le bureau de Links en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui ne sembla nullement déranger le camé qui tentait de relever son double qui gloussait allongé sur le sol. C'était peut-être le plus calme de la bande de Minute Papillon. Au moins, lui ne remuait pas dans tous les sens en criant à s'en massacrer les cordes vocales.

Plectrum s'approcha de la fenêtre pour scruter le jardin envahi par l'obscurité. Si le Patron était blessé, il allait se faire engueuler par Links. Malheureusement, rien ne bougeait dehors et sa patience avait des limites. Il allait l'appeler, lorsqu'une série de pas faisant grincer le parquet le fit se retourner.

- Salut, man !

Il n'était toujours pas parti, lui ? Pourtant, il avait ramassé son pote, non ? Il le tenait même par la main comme un enfant. Le Gâteau de Riz ne pouvait visiblement se concentrer sur rien en particulier, ne cessant de rire hystériquement, créant ainsi un fond sonore des plus chiants.

N'ayant aucune envie d'avoir une quelconque conversation avec le Hippie n°2, Plectrum observa les formes sombres des arbres qui contrastaient avec le ciel étoilé. Peut-être le Patron était-il tombé dans un bosquet. Comme il ne répondait rien, le drogué s'approcha et, à la grande frustration du médiator, s'accouda à son tour à la fenêtre. La fumée qui émanait de son joint le fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-on sentir aussi mauvais ?

- Je voulais te remercier… man ! Il s'était échappé de la cave et Kriss m'a chargé de le ramener.

- Pas de quoi, grogna Plectrum toujours sans le regarder.

Malgré l'allure de la personnalité de Minute Papillon, il dû bien admettre qu'il ne se plaignait pas de son intervention contre le Gâteau de Riz. Une ombre courant dans la nuit au milieu du jardin attira son attention. Le Patron battait en retraite. Cette petite victoire lui arracha un sourire satisfait qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa à quelle situation il avait échappé.

- Tu as sauvé Ouki, murmura-t-il tout de même davantage pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci cessa enfin de tirer des lattes pour le regarder.

- Le Marshmallow, man ? C'est quoi au juste par rapport à toi ? Ton petit frère ?

Plectrum se figea. Ouki, son petit frère ?

- Non, s'entendit-il dire sans même avoir réfléchi à la question

L'autre toxico sourit si bêtement que cela agaça le médiator. Voilà pourquoi il ne supportait pas les enfants, les camés et les fous. Ils souriaient comme des cons pour un rien, c'était exaspérant.

Il préféra plutôt foncer sur la porte du bureau, attendant que le drogué retourne au rez-de-chaussée, le Gâteau de Riz au bout d'un bras et son sceau de l'autre, pour prendre la parole :

- Ouki ! C'est moi ! Ouvre !

- Si… Si j'ouvre la porte, tu vas me gronder…

A ces mots, Plectrum fit prit d'une violente colère. Pas celle de d'habitude, lorsqu'il se disputait avec Links sur tout et n'importe quoi, une colère qui agissait comme une bombe après les inquiétudes et les évènements auxquels il avait dû faire face en si peu de temps.

- ÉVIDEMMENT, QUE JE VAIS TE GRONDER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS EN SUIVANT CE PSYCHOPATHE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE L'ÉCOUTER ?! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUI SE SERAIT PASSÉ SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ LÀ POUR LE RETENIR ?!

Un lourd silence suivit ses hurlements. Le médiator poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une conversation avec lui soit si compliquée ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si naïf ? ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

La porte s'ouvrit, grinçant légèrement.

Le médiator se glissa immédiatement à l'intérieur de la pièce, se retrouvant bien vite face à son camarade dont les yeux remplis de larmes l'attendrirent presque.

- Ouki, murmura-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, ça suffit, arrête de pleurer.

La boule de chewing-gum trembla et se serra contre lui, regrettant probablement de ne pas avoir de bras. Plectrum fit apparaître les siens et entoura maladroitement le plus petit, gêné.

- Tu devrais te coucher, dit-il après un moment.

Ouki hocha la tête. Il alla se trouver une place sur le coussin posé sur la chaise de bureau, rebondissant dans un dernier effort avant de fermer les yeux. Le médiator, lui aussi fatigué, alla le rejoindre, restant tout de même à bonne distance de son acolyte. Il allait trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit un corps tout rond se blottir contre le sien.

- Ouki, grogna Plectrum à moitié endormi. Écarte-toi…

Celui-ci n'en fit rien, se pelotonnant encore davantage contre lui pour ensuite s'immobiliser.

* * *

- En tout cas, merci pour la soirée ! remercia Mathieu tout en serrant la main de Links, Pour une fois que le Patron s'est tenu sagement…

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il y avait un mec en feu là-haut ! renchérit le criminel, occupé à épousseter son costume salit par la terre.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas un instant à cette histoire que son double lui avait rabâché plus d'une fois. Ce fut donc sans inquiétudes qu'il quitta l'entrée, suivant Kriss jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous deux garés, pour l'un en voiture, pour l'autre en car.

Links ferma la porte, ayant juste le temps d'entendre le Hippie de SLG tranquillement suggérer au Patron qu'il en avait peut-être trop pris. Constatant le bordel dans le salon, il vota à l'unanimité avec lui-même que le rangement attendrait le lendemain. Il était crevé et était loin de tenir aussi bien la bière que Kriss qui lui en avait proposé plus d'une. Se rappelant qu'il avait laissé son oreiller sur la chaise de son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière pour la refermer aussitôt.

Il avait vu… Il était sûr d'avoir vu… Plectrum et Ouki dormir paisiblement l'un contre l'autre sur son oreiller… Réalité, fatigue, alcool ? Il aurait volontiers pris une petite photo mais se rappela que sa carte SD était inutilisable, brûlée par le Fanatique qui l'avait catégorisé comme un « objet de Satan destiné à détourner les croyants de Dieu par l'obsession du selfie ».

Bon. Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir sur le canapé, alors.


End file.
